Colin the charismatic enigma
by llabball6
Summary: The backstory of Colin travel back 2 years and see his story and see what will happen next in the Willow arc


"Colin".

"His name is Colin Jeffrey Prower" Tails said

"You now Willow The Wisp My little brother's new life".

"But he wasn't always like that and I will tell you about it" Tails said.

"It all started on August 31 when I was 6".

(2 Year's ago)

"My Mom was having a baby and I don't know where my Dad is and my mom said she had a surprise for me when the baby came".

"Me and Sonic was hanging out when our phone ranged i picked it up and a nurse said my mom was in labor".

"I told Sonic about the new's and he told me to grab onto him when I did he ran to the hospital".

"We had to wait in the waiting room for 5 HOURS but when the nurse came into the room and said I could come in I went in not seeing Sonic was asleep".

"When I saw my mom she said it was a boy".

"When I got a closer look at my new brother I saw he had two tails just like me".

"His name is Colin" my mom said.

"What's his middle name" I asked my mom.

"You can pick because he's your's" My mom said

"Yes I can pi-MINE" I yelled.

"Yes he look's like you and you might like to watch somebody" my mom said.

"Okay mom i'll take care of my brother" as I hold him I called him "I love you Colin Jeffrey Prower" I found his middle name.

I always laugh when I think of Sonic's reaction when I told him about Colin".

"WHAT YOUR MOM GAVE YOU YOUR NEW BROTHER TO TAKE CARE OF" Sonic yelled.

"Yes and Sonic don't yell I don't want you to make Colin cry" I told him.

"Sorry Tails" Sonic said

"It's okay the three of us can do this I" said.

(1 month later)

Tails and Colin were playing when

"Brother i'm hungry" said an unknown voice.

"Who said that" I said

"Right here" said the voice.

Tails looked down and saw his brother smiling.

"Did you talk" I asked Colin.

"Yes yes I did" Colin said.

"1 Month and your already talking" said Tails as he hugged him.

"Too tight too tight" Colin said as Tails was hugging him too tightly.

"Oops " said Tails as he let go of Colin.

Colin giggled then he jumped onto Tails lap.

(2 month's later)

Sonic and Tails was fighting Eggman and when metal Sonic was about to fire at Tails Colin was able to shut down metal Sonic without no one seeing him do it.

(3 months later)

Colin was into fighting being 6 months and knowing how to fight is very good.

Colin is always called Tails shadow but when he fight's he's dangerous.

Colin and Tails train each day then Colin won a contract to Mobius wrestling and had a huge upset win .

it was when he was 8 months old Colin won against Victor in 5 minutes with a roll up and the Mobius World heavyweight championship foe the first time.

Only 2 weeks later Colin lost the title but it was because he was a rookie.

Tails told him backstage to train more then he would be better at one point and Colin hugged him.

(6 months later)

1 year and 2 months Colin had a title match with Neo and won in 3 minutes but he hurt his leg and had to give up the title but he promised he would win the title.

(1 month)

Colin made a promo.

"I am a 2 time world champion".

"I am only 1 year and 3 month's old".

"I am the brother of a hero and I will be world champion again.

Next week Colin had his own theme.

Modest to the top  
Modest to the top

Straight to the top  
And then keep headin' up  
Stars shine for why  
We should give a luck  
About what is real  
And how real is dill  
The only way for us  
To feel the pain it's  
Sometimes deals  
In a way that survives  
The struggles we face  
In this life there's a lot  
Time can't erase the skills you were given  
At birth live your for what it's worth show off the style you  
Perfect in life show off the way  
To make it right

Make it  
To the top of Mt. Profession  
Rule it  
'Til you feel there's nothing more  
For you to do  
Or say  
None of you better get in my way  
Comin' down  
If you do you'll be back on level ground

Modest to the top  
Modest to the top

Colin won the title from Knuckles in 10 minutes for a third time 2 months have past and in that time he lost the title 3 times and won it 2 more times then he hurt his arm so he took a 1 month hiatus.

1 Year and 6 months Colin came back and he had a new theme

Another me is what there will never be,  
another life like this you'll never see,

Another me is what there will never be,  
another life like this you'll never see,  
another day is all i really want,  
when time runs out,  
another memory i seem to be,  
in a life-long game.  
Another direct line i want to bend,  
another form of disease i want to end, i want to end,

Another day is all i think about,  
Equal we are when time runs out,  
another memory i seem to be,  
in a life-long game of history,  
Thank you heavenly,  
for my health and history,  
if there comes a time in which i leave,  
before i wake i know my soul,  
you will take care of and guide through,  
leaving Earth to me and you,

Another me is what there will never be,  
another life like this you'll never see,  
Another day is all i think about,  
equal we are when time runs out,  
another memory i seem to be,  
in a life-long game of history,  
Another direct line i want to bend,  
another form of disease i want to end,  
i want to end.

Colin bet espio in 15 minutes to win the title for the 6 time

He lost the title after 1 month. then he won the title back a 7 time.

5 Month's that's how long Colin was champion then when he turned 2 he hurt his back so he left for 1 month.

Colin came back 1 month later with a new theme

One more shot.  
and then I'm over and out gonna show the non-belivers what.  
i'm talking about.  
and then Im under and gone gonna show  
the non-belivers there's nothing wrong.  
One more way to make it easy before you know, Im gonna  
make it to the end.  
One less way I have to do this for you, nothing is gonna  
break me to the end.  
One more way to get the message across now, I've my own.  
One less way, cause I've (one more shot) been Resurrected!  
One more shot and then Im over and out, gonna show the  
non-belivers that it's my time  
Ive(one more shot) been Resurrected!

Colin won the title from Shadow but lost it a month later because he was cheated out of the title form Ruff and Tumble and he was put through 5 table's and broke his back he was taken to the hospital and i went to see him. When I was leaving I told him I would come tomorrow but when I went to see him the next day Colin was gone. I went to asked where he was but they said he ran away I felt tears in my eye's as I was thinking of the last words he told me "See you tomorrow".

After Colin ran away I didn't hang out with Sonic or my friends for a month and a half.

All I could think about was Colin he never came back and I was about to move far away when Sonic said he might return and if he didn't I still have memories of him.

I returned to fighting and I didn't think about Colin. Then I met Willow.

A month and a half later i fought Tumble, Ruff, Neo, Charmy, and Espio in a 5 on 1 handicap match when I was going to lose I saw a guy on the screen and what made me cry later it was Colin Colin my brother I called him out next week but all that happend was a 4 on 1 handicap and another promo from Willow. They said if I could beat Tumble, Ruff, and Neo in a 3 on 1 and 2 on 1 then I will get a title match for Colin I went for it. Both time's Willow helped me win and when I had the title match Willow came out and saved me but didn't say hi to me but he did look at me but I missed my brother.

I missed my sweet, nice, and strong little brother and now he's Willow as the month's went on I helped Willow more and more then it came. When Willow won the world title Sonic said to stay away from him then they wanted me to tell him and my friends Willow's weakness I didn't help them I didn't want to hurt Willow Sonic was right Colin did come back but as Willow and he's not in our house but he's my brother and I can't hurt him but the thing I want to know is "why did Colin run away, why did Colin become Willow, and why doesn't Colin want to be himself again, I hope I can find these answer's.

(Colin's pov)

Goten and Zatch my two best friends ever since I went to school for two month's.

"When I was 9 month's old I went to school there I meet two of my best friend's.

When i first went there I didn't talk to anybody then 2 weeks later I stood up too these three bullies what made me do it I don't now but before I did it i swear I saw black smoke i saw they were hurting two kid's.

I tripped them then ran. When I turned around I saw the two kids and they thanked me and I talked to them and we became friends I also met a girl I really like her name was Cream.

Me, Goten, and Zatch made a song Modest i used it as my theme song and made two remixes and won the title tree more time's i was so good at one point Goten and Zatch started calling me the Charismatic Enigma but i hurt my arm and i was out for a month.

During that month i made a song called another me and i won the title again but lost it next month to my brother Tails in a three way match but won it back in a 1 hour iron man match the score was 5-4 and i held the title for 7 months during that time i became the biggest star more bigger then Sonic I was on dvd cover's, poster's, they even made figure's of me. I didn't get cocky i stayed focus on holding on to my title when i was at 6 month's i landed on a metal and wooden ladder and hurt my back but i kept my title but next month i lost the title because of the back injury and was gone for a month.

I made a new song Ressurected and came back a month later and won the title for an 8 time then next month I lost the title to Tumble because his brother Ruff hit me when the ref wasn't looking then they put me through 5 tables and i couldn't move so they took me to the hospital and said i broke my back.

Two day's i was there day one my brother spent the day there with me but that night i heard voices they were saying "your dead" and "your not loved" and "run away" i got out of bed and grabbed my crutches i just had surgery on day 1 and I ran into the woods I didn't know that it was my last time seeing somebody else.

I ran for an hour then I sat down and began thinking.

Last month Goten and Zatch lost there tag title's when Zatch got hit and i didn't help I wanted to die when I heard a voice.

"Why are you here" said the voice

"I don't know" I said

"You are in my wood's and you might die" said the voice

"I don't care if i die i'm just a weakling"

"you look strong I have a deal for you" said the voice.

"I'm listening" I said

"you let me take over your body and i'll help you with your problem's" said the voice.

"First thing's first who are you" I asked

"I'm Willow Willow the wisp you saw me as a black smoke the reason i'm here is because i'm a part of you" Willow said

"How" I asked

(2 years ago)

"His name is Colin" my mom said.

"What's his middle name" I asked my mom.

(Willow's pov)

"A new fox perfect" I said said as he opened the window and he got in and he went right into the fox's body and saw his soul it was full of love and i hell deep into his body "this will take a while" I said

(2 year's later)

"So do you agree on me agreement" Willow asked me.

"Yes" I said as i shaked his hand and then I passed out.

(7 month's later)

He did what he promised and know Goten's getting involved.

He made Cream like him, He won the world title again, and he made all of m friends turn on him best deal ever but i wished I could me back in my own body again" I said as I was seeing what Willow was doing.

"Willow Goten is going to try and help bring me back please be careful and don't kill anybody" I told Willow

"Okay" I head Willow said

THE END to be continued in the bond between two best friends Colin and Goten.


End file.
